ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Harris Yulin
Harris Yulin is an actor.Harris Yulin (born November 5, 1937) is an American actor who has appeared in over a hundred film and television series roles, such as Scarface (1983), Ghosbusters II (1989), Looking for Richard (1996), The Hurricane (1999), Training Day (2001), and Frasier which earned him a Primetime Emmy Award Nomination in 1996. Life and career Yulin was born in Los Angeles, California. He was married to actress Gwen Welles until her death in 1993. He made his New York debut in 1963 in Next Time I'll Sing to You by James Saunders and continued to work frequently in theater throughout his career. His Broadway debut came in 1980 in Watch on the Rhine and would return to Broadway multiple times in productions of The Visit featuring Jane Alexander, The Diary of Anne Frank, The Price, and Hedda Gabler featuring Kate Burton and Michael Emerson. In 2010 he played the lead role of Willy Loman in Death of A Salesman at the Gate Theatre in Dublin, Ireland. His first prominent film role was in the Brian De Palma film Scarface (1983) as Mel Bernstein. In 1989, he played the role of loud and obnoxious Judge Stephen Wexler in Ghostbusters II. He later appeared in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in the episode "Duet". During the second season of 24, he played the Director of the National Security Agency, Roger Stanton. He was nominated for a 1996 Emmy for his portrayal of crime boss, Jerome Belasco, in the television series, Frasier. In the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, he played Quentin Travers, head of the Watchers' Council. Yulin also appeared in Season 3 of Entourage, in the episode "Return of the King", as studio head Arthur Gadoff. In 2009, he performed in The People Speak, a documentary feature film that uses dramatic and musical performances of the letters, diaries, and speeches of everyday Americans, based on historian Howard Zinn's A People's History of the United States. In 2010 he appeared in the AMC series Rubicon. In addition to acting, Yulin won acclaim as a director for his work on The Trip to Bountiful at Signature Theatre in NY with Lois Smith. Film and Television Roles Harris Yulin appeared in Ghostbusters II as Judge Stephen "The Hammer" Wexler. Yulin is also known for his portrayal of the Cardassian Aamin Marritza in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Duet". Filmography * End of the Road (1970) * Doc (1971) * Watched (1973) * The Midnight Man (1974) * Melvin Purvis G-Man (1974) * The Greatest Gift (1974) * The Missiles of October (1974 TV Film) * Little House on the Prairie (1975) * The Kansas City Massacre (1975) * Night Moves (1975) * Music School, The/Parker Adderson, Philosopher (1977) * When Every Day Was the Fourth of July (1978) * How the West Was Won (1978–1979) * Scarface (1983) * Short Fuse (1986) * The Believers (1987) * Fatal Beauty (1987) * Candy Mountain (1987) * Bad Dreams (1988) * Judgment in Berlin (1988) * Another Woman (1988) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Tailspin (1989) * Narrow Margin (1990) * There Goes the Neighborhood (1992) * The Heart of Justice (1992), TV movie * Clear and Present Danger (1994) * Stuart Saves His Family (1995) * The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * Cutthroat Island (1995) * Loch Ness (1996) * Multiplicity (1996) * Looking for Richard (1996) * Murder at 1600 (1997) * Bean (1997) * Hostile Waters (1997) * The Hurricane (1999) * Cradle Will Rock (1999) * The Virginian (2000) * The Million Dollar Hotel (2001) * Rush Hour 2 (2001) * American Outlaws (2001) * Training Day (2001) * Chelsea Walls (2002) * The Emperor's Club (2002) * King of the Corner (2004) * Game 6 (2005) * The Treatment (2006) * Fur: An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus (2006) * The People Speak (2009) * My Soul to Take (2010) * Rubicon 2010 Television * Nikita (2011) * Pan Am (2011) * The Place Beyond the Pines (2013) * Muhammad Ali's Greatest Fight (2013) * A Most Violent Year (2014) Gallery HarrisYulinUnbreakableKimmySchmidt1.jpg|as Orson in The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt: "Kimmy Pulls Off A Heist!" (2017) HarrisYulinUnbreakableKimmySchmidt2.jpg|as Orson in The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt: "Kimmy Pulls Off A Heist!" (2017) Category:Actors